


Oh Starry Night

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, POV First Person, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Cirdan reflects on the song of the night.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Oh Starry Night. Pt 1/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, POV, bit o angst, sap

Pairings: Cirdan centric with hinted Cirdan/Earëndil

Rating: PG at the worst…

Summary: Day one of the Advent Challenge-> Cirdan reflects upon a starry night

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

The sound of the sea washes over me as I walk along the twilight lit shores of the sea. The sea is my life…it has always been my way since the time I was born and we had left Cuivienen. But throughout that time, the stars had led me as well.

 

I hear their song, much as any of my people, for it is like the sea to me. Their song is soothing, a guide to those who travel in the dark of night. They sing of creation and love, of destruction and hate, of loss and being found to all who care to listen.

 

Man does not listen anymore. They are wrapped up within themselves and live only to survive instead of living to know what the joy of life really is. My people have started to feel the same, shunning this life for the next if they do not find what they are searching for. A few linger, but soon, I shall leave as well. My heart is longing for the song in another land.

 

As night falls about me, a familiar star comes into view. Earëndil…sweet Earëndil. You were the one who brought a new song into my life, renewing my love of the sea and stars. I watched as you grew after your arrival to my realm from Gondolin's ashes, loved you as a father when you would find that joy that I would show you, and accepted you when you made your choices, whether to marry and build a family…or leave and become a part of the stars that sing above us.

 

I watch over your son and his children now. Already, Elrond has left this land for Aman. Have you found him yet, my dear Earëndil? I pray that you have. His heart is in need of soothing. Your grandsons will come soon as well, I know this. They have already spoken with me, so we all shall be ready when it is time. Arwen though…her song breaks my heart. A star fell that night she made her choice. I dare not listen to their song when they sing of our Evenstar.

 

Longing…it is a familiar thing to me now. I long to find my way home…to find my family and perhaps another love. Love is something that is always a guide in life, be it for family, friends, or a lover. The last I hope to find, with your star guiding us home.

 

The sound of the sea fills my veins and your light, sweet Earëndil, calls for me to come home. Perhaps I shall take up that journey, guided by the stars to find what it is I am searching for.

 

As I turn with my mind firm in determination, I feel a sense of peace wash over me. The song of the stars is bright tonight. And your song, Earëndil, is the brightest of it all. Guide me well, dear one…I shall come home soon.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
